


TomSka Body Swap

by ChasingAfterMidnight



Category: Darksquidge, Tomska - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Drunken hijinks, F/M, YouTube Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingAfterMidnight/pseuds/ChasingAfterMidnight
Summary: In which a drunken night of partying turns into a threeway (not even the fun kind) bodyswap between Eddie, Elliot, and Tom, courtesy of Charlie.





	TomSka Body Swap

“Oh my god, Tom, what did you do?” Eddie asked, running his hands through his hair. He was pacing the room a little awkwardly, since he wasn’t exactly himself right now.

Tom looked down at Eddie (and boy, it was a nice change to be taller than people for once) and raised an eyebrow. “We’ve swapped bodies. I don’t know why this is so confusing for you,” he replied, even though Eddie wasn’t listening.

“What if this is forever?! I’m having a baby, I have a wife – I can’t deal with being stuck like this, what do we do?” He asked frantically.

“Being stuck like this” currently meant being a bit displaced in his current body, and not taking it too well. Tom had hosted a party at his office, to celebrate not having had a party in a while, and of the people that came, Eddie and Elliot slept over. Eddie had slept over willingly, but Elliot had just passed out eventually after he trusted Tom to mix his drinks for him and not make the ratio of vodka and orange juice slightly skewed more towards the vodka.

At this particular party, Tom might have gotten slightly too drunk, evident in his horrendous hangover, presenting itself in a pounding head and a churning stomach. He blamed Sammy, though. Nothing good ever came from a drinking challenge where Sammy made the rules, because if Sammy’s involved, it’s 100% fact that you’re going to get fucked up (and also that the rules are always stacked against you because Sammy’s a dirty cheat).

Tom couldn’t remember a lot of the specifics, but flashes of the night before kept coming back to him as he tried to will his body to calm down and stop feeling like shit. He remembered drinking games with Sammy, political debates with a very drunk but no less passionate Daniel J, unnecessary amounts of PDA with Charlie, and most importantly, a game Charlie made up, called Who Would You Fuck If, in which the question “who would you fuck if…” was asked, the asker just filling in the blanks.

Some of the highlights included Chloe refusing to answer who she would fuck if whoever she picked had a literal pumpkin for a face, Tom making Elliot his answer for every question, and Dan somehow finding a way to get Janet Jackson in the room with him in his every answer, even in nonsexual ways – she was always just… there.

Now, this game wouldn’t have been important in any way, if Charlie hadn’t asked the question “Who would you fuck if you were in Elliot’s body?” Side note, his answer was obviously Elliot in Tom’s body, which had led to a drunk in-depth debate about body swapping.

Charlie, in her slightly drunken state, decided to reveal that she was an actual witch? Like, an actual can-perform-magic-and-grant-wishes shit, who decided it would be hilarious to make that wish a reality, which was what led to Tom being lanky, handsome, and accented, Elliot being older and Eddie-shaped, and Eddie looked exactly like a chunky alcoholic with cool facial hair.

Now, this wouldn’t have been an issue except that Elliot and Eddie hadn’t actually been present when this conversation was being had. In fact, they had both passed out beforehand, Elliot sleeping (and looking adorable) on the lounge, and Eddie unconscious on a pile of jumpers, sleeping next to an unnecessarily big, double-ended dildo that somehow got found throughout the night.

Charlie had left in the night, having to get up early the next day, and she didn’t reverse the spell, telling him that she’d be back the day after next. Maybe she was too tired to reverse the spell, since the initial casting took a lot out of her, or maybe she was just too drunk to think about it, but Tom wasn’t that phased. He’d dealt with weirder stuff in his life. Of course, Eddie and Elliot weren’t so calm about everything.

Eddie, in typical hungover-Eddie fashion, swatted an arm at Tom and told him to fuck off when Tom shoved him. Or he would have, if he didn’t get the first syllable out and then freak out. He then proceeded to spend the next half hour staring at his own face in his phone’s front camera before he accepted the situation.

“Why do you have my face?” was the first coherent thing that came out of Elliot’s mouth when he opened his eyes and saw his own face looking back at him. Tom guessed Elliot just thought he died or something, he was pretty chill. He was probably the sanest one out of the three.

Back to the present, Eddie was still questioning Tom. “Okay, we’ve swapped bodies, but like… how?”

“Well…” Tom told Eddie the story of Charlie’s sudden and unexplained magical abilities, and the backstory to how Tom was in Elliot’s body, Elliot was in Eddie’s, and Eddie was in Tom’s.

Elliot, who was sitting up on the floor, was watching Tom and Eddie talk, his mind a mile away. “Does this mean I have to raise a baby?”

Tom stopped his explanation and grinned at Eddie. “Dude, this is the best thing – Elliot can raise your future child, I’ll make videos and get them views while I’m sexy and Elliot-looking and -sounding, and you can lose weight for me! This is the best thing that’s come out of a party, we don’t need to change this at all.”

Eddie, unsurprisingly, wasn’t too impressed with this. “No offence, Elliot, but I think I’d want to raise my own kid? You can help and everything, but I don’t think my literal wife would be too happy with that.”

“I’d be good with kids,” Elliot said. “I could handle it.”

Tom laughed. “Elliot, you literally tried to cook toast with a hairdryer yesterday – you could not handle a child.”

“So?” He said. “That doesn’t prove anything. I’m a man of science.”

“Oh my god, we’ve been literally body swapped and we’re talking about my unborn baby.” Eddie was, understandably, still freaking out.

The almost-argument and freaking out lasted for a good chunk of the day, before the three of them decided to just pretend to be each other until Charlie came back and reversed the spell. After all, they were always with each other, how hard could it be?

As it turns out, it could be very hard. Eddie had to tell Elliot too many gory details about his life with his wife and how they interacted in case she called him, Tom had to coach Eddie in how to recognise when his head was about to go to shit, and what to do about it, and Elliot just gave Tom a list of what outfits he should wear and what he, under no circumstances, should do to his body.

Them being themselves, obviously lost track of their self-imposed rules very quickly, and it turned into a competition of who could fuck over the others the most. It was complete and utter chaos that Charlie came back to the next day, and it left her speechless.

When she knocked on the door and nobody answered, but she could hear voices on the other side, she used the key Tom had given her to let herself in, where she was greeted with Tom, still in Elliot’s body, wearing nothing but a pair of Tom’s oversized shorts that he had ripped halfway down the leg, so they became loose short-shorts on Elliot’s tiny frame, standing on top of the lounge, phone in hand, looking at his – or rather, Elliot’s – Twitter replies. He’d put smiley face stickers over his nipples and uploaded selfie after selfie to literally all of his social media accounts. They had started off normal, but soon progressed to be more nonsensical. The latest had been Tom’s attempt to see how many of his guns Elliot could physically hold or balance on various parts of his body, mainly his mouth.

Meanwhile, Eddie had, uncreatively, been meticulously writing the Bee Movie script all over Tom’s body, and drawing dead memes on his face. He’d also taken Tom’s phone and begun to favourite any YouTube video that mentioned fidget spinners, Bee Movie, positive reviews of Suicide Squad and Transformers, and Salt Bae memes.

Finally, Elliot had enthusiastically been taking suggestions from Twitter for the name of Eddie’s future baby, and retweeting his favourites. So far, that had been Bowley Bowley, Leybow Bowley, and various other quality name choices like Elliot, obviously, Megatron, Abcde, pronounced “ab-see-dee”, Sausagea, Youtube, TomSka Animator, and Dat Boi Bowley. This had, of course, led to Elliot being on the phone with Eddie’s wife, assuring her that it wasn’t a joke and he really thought they were good names. He was also telling her about all of the comedy sketches he was going to put the baby in to get more views, and how he wanted to get the baby into competitive wrestling at a very early age.

“…What are you doing?” Charlie asked, making everyone freeze in place as they turned towards her.

“I’m going to raise the best baby-”

“Trying to improve Elliot’s reputat-”

“Ruining Tom’s caree-”

“Being a dance mum with wrestling-”

“Admiring my new bod-”

“Becoming a meme-”

“Okay, okay!” Charlie yelled. “You guys need to stop.”

Tom, Eddie, and Elliot stopped and looked at each other. As they’d been holed up in the office for over 24 hours in each other’s bodies, reality wasn’t exactly normal for them. It felt as though they were inside some strange alternate universe where nothing mattered.

Charlie shook her head and ran a hand through her now-brown hair. “I’m going to change you back. Just… don’t keep ruining all of your careers, alright?”

Tom, finding a spare jumper on the floor and pulling it on, grinned at Charlie. “I’m Tomska, I’ve ruined my career at least a dozen times since I started this whole thing – trust me, this is fine.”

“For you, maybe,” said Eddie. “I have to sort out a situation with my wife, who thinks I want to name our baby after a dead meme.”

They looked at Elliot, waiting for him to add to the reasons why this whole situation wasn’t actually fine, but he just shrugged.

“I’ve done weirder,” he said, sitting down and savouring the feeling of being Eddie-shaped before Charlie changed him back.

Charlie sighed. She couldn’t understand why she was still friends with those three. She knew she’d have to sit through so many awful body swap puns. She could already see Tom using “I wasn’t myself then” to get out of any questions about what they’d done over the past day.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know about what you’ve done.” Charlie said. “As long as there’s no footage, I’m going to ignore this ever happened and just reverse all of this.”

Tom eyed his camera on his desk. “Yeah, of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely YouTuber cameos from Sammy Paul, Chloe Dungate, and, my personal fav, Daniel J Layton. Go subscribe to them, they're rad.
> 
> (Also I'm totally claiming the title of first fic author of Dan Layton, fight me)


End file.
